


Who Are You?

by meepspark1



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Literally everyone in bh6 just don't wanna tag everyone, M/M, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meepspark1/pseuds/meepspark1
Summary: If any of you have read "So Different, yet so Alike" or its sequel, "Our Love" throw all those memories away. Basically, I made those stories when I was like 12/13 and now I've decided to just remake them, in a completely different light. This is out of spite to myself and my friend who really wants me to finish "Our Love". It's not happening, so instead this exists.Also, I will be combining both the movie and the series, so some things might seem a little different.Most likely be updating weekly on Saturdays!Enjoy!
Relationships: Hiro Hamada & Reader, Hiro Hamada/Reader, Hiro Hamada/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Who Are You?

San Fransokyo, home, and city of some of the greatest technology you've ever seen. Of course, being barely an adolescent, you haven't been able to truly see many places. Nonetheless, that never changed the excitement of the bustling city around you. Lights shone brighter than stars and billboards only seemed to display game shows and advertising for tech companies; and of course, at night, these things were near impossible to ignore. Yet somehow you found yourself creeping your way into one of the quieter corners of San Fransokyo, _Good Luck Alley._

With a hood pulled over your head and your hands in pockets, you managed to slither your way past the crowded passageway. There were always many sights to see, ranging from the cooking competitions to the dog fights, and of course the causal robbery right around the corner. But your interest was set on the bot fights in the warehouse.

A few people had begun settling in once you entered the building, and while you wished to be able to fight, you knew you didn't have the intelligence to even craft a robot of your own; so you settled for watching alongside everyone else. It was nearing eleven when the names started being placed on the tournament bracket. You caught glimpse of a few names, before decisively landing your eyes on the center stage. After all, what's the purpose of showing up to a bot fight only to watch the bracket?

Two took center stage: a scrawny, young, dark-haired boy, whose facial expression seemed almost bored with the idea of being here. Almost as if placed in the fight against his will. The other seemed to be in his early 20s, but as his back was towards you, you paid him no mind.

You quickly learned the victor's name: _Hiro._ You weren't as surprised to see him defeat the older man, after all, it was still the first round, and luck can always be faithful in these fights. They both stood, only to be replaced by two new players. After 3 more rounds, Hiro was brought back to fight against the victor of the pair after him. To your amazement, he won. This wouldn't be too surprising, if not for the fact that everyone else seemed to be twice his size, and his robot appeared to be rather flimsy. Although that might always be part of the gist.

It had been around twelve nearing one in the morning when two players were left: Hiro and Yama.

You couldn't lie, it was quite surprising knowing he had made it this far with what looked like three chunky metal marbles. Yet as the rounds went on, you learned that wasn't the case, and still, you couldn't deny the surprise you had at watching this youngster win against Yama. There was so much deceit hidden behind that bored yet youthful expression, and the bright blue hoodie he wore didn't help mask the confidence he clearly had and skillfully hid all throughout.

To his dismay though, his celebrating would be cut short as you watched him get cornered at taken out of the warehouse by Yama and his men.

Checking the time on your phone, you knew you'd have to sneak home as to not get in trouble with your parents. You quickly stood and followed behind the few that were already leaving. You and a small group of four were stopped in your tracks as a red flash quickly drove past you. It must've been luck, as when you looked around the corner flashing lights of red and blue could be seen. You and said group decided that taking another route out would be deemed reasonable.

Two-thirty was all your phone read as you stood at the steps of your home. Being in San Fransokyo, you lived in a thin-looking two-story home, in what was known as a stick-style house.

You quietly unlocked the door before entering and sneaking up the stairs as quietly as possible. Luckily your parents were fast asleep and most likely too tired to wonder why'd you even be walking around the house at this time of the night. You slid into your room, undressed, and slipped into something more comfortable. Climbing into bed you decided that sleep wasn't necessary just yet. Instead, you prompted to scroll through the internet until the bright screen caused your eyes to feel drowsy.

————————————

You awoke to the sound of your mother's singing and the clatter of pots and pans. That only meant one thing, breakfast was just about to get started.

Getting up and out of bed was your new task, and so far, it felt like a near-impossible one to accomplish. You tried blinking your eyes a few times only for you to end up relying on the old rubbing of eyes. That seemed to help a bit and with that, you sat up. Looking around you caught your own reflection. Heavy bags adorned your face and brought attention to your late-night fiasco. You decided it wouldn't matter, as your mom knew you to stay up on your phone nearly all nights, if not all.

Fixing your appearance up as much as necessary for a Saturday morning, you decided to head downstairs into the kitchen.

Your house was fairly small: three bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs, a kitchen area with a round table fit for four, a living room with t.v. and another bathroom. The house was fairly cozy with earthy tones and white detailing. Many plants adorned the house thanks to your mother's love of gardening, and a few sketchbooks could be found on a desk in the living area. Your father would draw and paint in his free time but that wasn't quite often. Speaking of which, he and the final member of the house were missing.

You had an older sibling, a sister to be exact. She's two years your senior and one of your favorite people to be around. Sonny was her name, and your guess was that she and father went down the block to the nearby café: The Lucky Cat Café.

Greeting your mom you sat down at the table and pulled out your phone. Eleven-fifteen; it wasn't as early as you assumed it to be. You scrolled through your phone for a bit, before recognizing a post by _San Fransokyo Institute of Technology_ better know as _S.F.I.T._ The school was holding its yearly showcase in two weeks, and while you weren't the brightest person, you and your sister loved showing up just to see what new whacky technological advances were being made.

Speaking of your sister, you watch as the doorknob turns and see two people enter. "Look who's finally awoken!" You smile to see your sister run towards you and hug you tight only to rustle your hair.

Your father walked over to his gorgeous wife and spoke, "We got pastries and sweets from Lucky Cat to enjoy with those delicious pancakes you make!" Your mom responded with a giggle as she began to get smothered with kisses. As your parents were left to their own devices, your sister sat down and whispered, "so, where were you last night?" There was a stern undertone to her genuinely curious question.

"Bot fight." Your sister looked at you with disbelief, as if ready to give you a stern teaching. "Watching! Promise!" You quickly whispered back, and while her expression lessened, her eyebrows still scrunched up as if saying, _you're not completely off the hook._

You just pleaded with a smile and shrugged before your mom started setting down the pancakes. Guess that stern talking to was gonna have to wait.

————————————

Evening started to hit and your sister still hadn't said anything to you, but you could tell she wanted to, although she clearly didn't want your parents finding out. Deciding she couldn't wait enough she asked if you wanted to go study at Lucky Cat for the next 4 hours. You, of course, couldn't deny going to the best café known to man. Then again, maybe it was just your favorite café.

As soon as you two stepped out the door, your sister began. "You're lucky I don't say anything in front of mom and dad, but do you know how dangerous it is to go bot fighting?! Not only could you get arrested, but you're in a dark alleyway with complete strangers! What were you thinking, (Name)?!" You smiled before shrugging, "I was thinking about enjoying a leisurely stroll. Come on! I'm okay, Sonny! Nothing happened, so there's nothing to worry about!"

Sonny wasn't having it. She grunted before you two rounded the corner and entered the café.

"You're not going out until after the showcase." And before you could retaliate she said, "or else neither of us are going." As much as you wanted to argue, you knew missing out on the showcase would be like skipping a family tradition, so instead, you surrender your urge to fight and said fine.

You pulled out your homework for Monday and got to work while your sister ordered drinks. Normally around this time, the café would be fairly quiet, so the ruckus that was happening upstairs came as a shock to both your sister and you.

You chose to ignore it, as of course, the upstairs was a home, and you doubted there wouldn't be any residents, but you couldn't deny it was noisier than usual.

————————————

Today was the day! The day that you and your favorite sibling would go to the nearby college and watch alongside others the wonders that would be made. You survived two whole weeks of school, just to finally get your well-deserved prize. Time to mess around with technology at the showcase!

You got dressed and rushed downstairs with your sister trying to push you aside as if trying to race you down the stairs. You won the said race, as you knew better than to give your sister any opportunity to even slip past you.

It was already getting dark as you and your sibling headed out, rushing to reach the trolley on the end of the street. You and your sister quickly scrambled in before sitting down and waiting for the giant building to near.

As you near the building, you could catch glimpses of people with heavy boxes and dollies being used to transport said equipment. You hopped off the trolley with your sister tailing right behind you. Taking in the ambiance you felt the cool air against your skin. The sky was calm, seemingly no clouds in sight, just bright stars twinkling in the endless abyss. Tonight was gonna be a good night; you could feel it.

Quickly scanning the area you notice a group of six with what seems to be big recycling bins. One person, in particular, caught your attention. You'd recognize that mess of dark hair immediately, plus that blue jacket was hard to miss. You shrugged off some of your intrigues as heard Sonny call for you to move it. You sprinted up the stairs to where she was as you entered.

This wasn't your first time in SFIT by any means, but every year you entered the building you felt like it could be. Gadgets were being set up near the back, but a few were already up and they had you mesmerized. Lights of green and purple decorated the room, allowing for sight, but not distracting from the bright presentation areas. Looking up you could see drones and blimps that read, _SFIT SHOWCASE_ , flying around. Different colored screens separated each presentation, and all of them were highly decorated with blueprints of text that told and showed you what the tech was made of or for.

It was hard to pay too much attention to something specific as it felt like the room itself was moving. Words would scroll by said separation screens, people would try their best to maneuver around others without bumping into each other. Everything was so entrancing. From the corner of your eye, you could see a group demonstrating their tech and having volunteers operate it. And just past that, you caught glimpse of him: Hiro. He seemed excited to be here, and you wondered why he wasn't wandering around like everyone else. Your assumption was that he was just helping out one of the older-looking people, but alas, you'd be wrong.

" _Next presenter, Hiro Hamada._ "

You noticed the group take a picture before wheeling the bins away in different directions. Most ended up going to the back of the room, but a few went right or left. You told your sister that you'd go to watch the presentation and split off towards the stage. The group watching was quite small, there were about six people, as his friends were still setting up the bins. Hamada started speaking and his anxiety was prominent. A part of you couldn't believe this was the same stone-cold face kid who fought at bot fights in front of huge crowds. But that must be his comfort spot.

You saw him take a deep breath and like a switch being turned, he had the confidence you saw him exert nights before. The way he talked with grace had you mesmerized. These microbots seemed like nothing, and truthfully they were nothing. They were just magnets at the end of the day, but the way he showcased them on the singular stage, made them seem like works of wonders. He had pride in his work you could tell that much and it honestly had you astounded. And just like that, it was over.

You were so caught up in his presentation that when you went to leave you bumped into someone. You quickly realized that a crowd had formed around the stage and you had subconsciously moved to the front. It didn't bring any attention to you, but that didn't mean you were any less confused as to why your body had gone full autopilot.

Shaking your head, you knew you'd have to wait for the crowd to disperse before you could reunite with your sister and look around some more. But before you could you caught sight of no other than Alistair Krei walking towards him. You couldn't really hear the conversation as there were many surrounding voices, but the attention this one kid has been receiving was flabbergasting. Who knew one kid could baffle you to all beliefs? Especially one so closely related to you in age. In a strange way, you found yourself both attracted to his energy and pushed away by how jealous you felt at his accomplishments. You didn't hate him by any means, you just kind of wish you could be him at the very moment.

Shrugging it off you chose to walk away from the group as you knew it wouldn't affect you in the long run.

Finding your sister on the opposite end of the room, you tried jogging towards her only to get stopped by groups of people walking by. You'd just have to settle to squeezing on through.

A few minutes had passed as you and your sister roamed around the building before hearing an alarm go off. Everything seemed to be happy so quickly. You felt the heat and the air felt heavy, everything felt so loud yet quiet at the same time; as if the sound was so loud and suffocating you couldn't figure out where anything was coming from. People were screaming and running past you and you couldn't figure out how to move. You were petrified, stuck like a bird in a cage.

You swore you could hear your name being called, but everything felt so hollow like the noise couldn't quite make it to your ears. Footsteps were muffled and then suddenly all you felt was a hand on your arm and volume came back. The screams were prominent, the crackling of burning wood strong, technology had either caught flames or exploded due to the excess of heat. You were being pulled by Sonny towards the entrance doors, but you couldn't even remember moving. You finally made it out.

You and your sister ran to join the crowd, most kept running, but you needed to catch your breath. You didn't even feel that winded, just horrified, in disbelief. You turned to look back at the building, and that's when you saw them. Hiro holding onto someone's arm, just before letting go and watching him run inside.

Your breath hitched. Everything fell cold and silent. You couldn't move again. You were paralyzed to the stone floor underneath you. The boy ran towards the fire, and all you could do was watch. Watch as the flames grew bolder and stronger until all that was left was an explosion. You finally reached your hand out and tried to call out towards him but nothing came out as he fell to the ground near a lonely hat.


End file.
